Jars
by KEEPTHEFIREGOING
Summary: Karkat is having a little bit of… trouble… opening a jar of nutella. Fluff, JohnKat


**Title: Jars**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Pairing: JohnKat**

**Summary: Karkat is having a little bit of… trouble… opening a jar of nutella.**

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon when John finally woke up. He found himself snuggling up against a pillow, which was odd because he could have sworn that pillow was Karkat last night.

"Karkat?" He called into the empty room, his voice hoarse from sleep. There was no reply so the boy decided he'd get up and search for him.

John jumped up and slipped on a white tee-shirt, wandering out into the sun lit hallway.

"Karkat~," He called out again, "Are ya still here?" There was a grunt in reply and John shuffled into the kitchen, raising a brow when he finally found Karkat.

"Karkat what are you doing?" He asked, a half smile stretching across his thin lips.

The shorter boy just growled and continued struggling to open a jar of nutella. John called out his name again and Karkat slammed the jar back down onto the counter and glared up at John.

"What do you WANT?!" He shouted, a pouty frown turning the sides of his lips down.

John just chuckled, "I just wanted to know what you were doing, it looks like you could use some help there." He snorted his dorky laugh when Karkat blushed a cherry red.

"Fuck you no I don't!" He exclaimed. The troll picked up the jar again and tried twisting the cap off again. "I don't need help from a stupid little human child, I'm Karkat fucking Vantas." He mumbled angrily, pursing his lips.

John grinned and walked behind the brooding troll, wrapping his arms around his gray stomach and hugging him tightly. He rested his head on Karkat's mop of jet black hair and chuckled when the other shouted a complaint.

"Get your damn head off of me you asshole!" Karkat tried wriggling out of John's grip, only to be held firmly in place.

"Aww but Karkat, you're comfortable!" John whined, knowing it would piss the troll off.

John thought Karkat was cute when he was pissed off.

Karkat was always cute.

After a couple minutes of struggling, Karkat finally accepted the fact that John was just not going to move. He grumbled a couple more curses under his breath before relaxing into John's tall figure.

"Decided to try some human food?" John asked, eyeing the jar of nutella. "That stuff is the shit, good choice."

Karkat made a gagging sound, "It looks like actual shit, but that asshole Dave kept demanding I try it because it was amazing and other stupid shit I can't bother remembering."

John snickered, "You need to try it, it's awesome Karkat." He reached around the troll's thin body and grabbed the jar, twisting it open easily.

"Good luck openi—" It was quiet for a moment before Karkat started shaking.

"What. The. Fuck."

John winced and braced himself for the fit he was about to endure.

The troll shoved away and glared at John, his eyes ablaze with anger and embarrassment. "How the hell did you open that so easily?!"? He demanded, his eyebrows furrowing.

John held up his hands as if he was under arrest, "I just twisted it!" He answered, a wide grin on his face.

"You're totally mocking me!" The troll accused, shaking a small finger at John.

"Haha you're being ridiculous, man."

"Why wasn't I able to open it this isn't fair I just loosened it for you and you fucking know it it's not like you're stronger than me or anything I'm pretty damn strong I have to fend off crazy blind chicks everyday and all my bitches just swarm me so I have too be strong to defend myself but GOG THIS IS SO STUPID WHY COULDN'T I OPEN IT?!" He ended his long and senseless rant finally, and took a deep breath. His cheeks were tinted his cherry red blood color and he had what was meant to look like a angry frown on his plump lips.

John thought it looked like a cute pout, honestly.

The troll stalked over to the other boy and grabbed the nutella jar from his grasp.

"Give me that." He reached his finger in and scooped out a tiny bit. Karkat examined it skeptically before popping it into his mouth.

He scrunched up his nose and took his finger out of his mouth, licking his lips clean of the chocolate spread.

John watched him with raised brows. "Well…? Do you like it?" He asked, smiling hopefully.

Karkat grunted and grabbed a spoon, popping it into the jar and walking to the couch.

John laughed, "I take that as a yes?" He followed the troll to the couch and plopped down next to him.

"John I am fucking stealing this from your house. Don't try to stop me because you can't." Karkat mumbled as he ate a spoonful of the nutella.

John snickered and slung an arm around Karkat's shoulder, "Babe you can't even open a jar, and you think you can stop me from taking your precious nutella?" Karkat growled but said nothing.

"Gimme some." John said suddenly, he reached for the container but his hand was slapped away. "Hey come on man it's my nutella anyways!" He complained. Karkat shook his head.

"Nope nope nope!"

John tried again, only to be refused. He sighed and sat quietly and thought of another way to get his wonderful nutella.

With smug glee he remembered that Karkat turned into a cuddling love machine when people touched him in certain places. He leaned over to the troll and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Karkat gave him a questioning look but let him continue anyways. John pulled him over to him and nuzzled into the crook of the troll's neck.

"John what the hell are you doing?" Karkat asked, but he was met with silence.

The Heir of Breath trailed sweet little kisses down his neck, smirking slightly when Karkat began purring quietly.

The troll scooted closer to John and sighed in content, a small smile ghosting across his lips.

John raised his eyebrows and took the nutella jar away from him, earning a protesting cry from the other boy.

He laughed evilly and scooped a big spoonful of nutella shoving it into his mouth and running before Karkat could catch him.

"MY NUTELLA!" He yelled, dashing into his room and slamming the door shut.

Karkat followed shortly after, banging on the door and shouting angrily.

John snickered and opened the door a crack, poking his nose through. "You aren't getting in~!" He teased, making the troll even madder.

"FUCK YOU EGBERT, LET ME IN!"

John chuckled and stop pushing against the door, sending an upset Karkat to the floor. He shrieked like a hoarse girl and grabbed onto John's shirt for support, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

They both landed, John actually hitting the floor while Karkat lied on top of him.

The troll pursed his lips and glared at John. He used his finger to wipe a bit of nutella off of the other's cheek and licked it off. "MY nutella." He declared, grinning.

**Ugh shoot me now that sucked balls and it wasn't even cute!**

**This is for Abigail on Facebook I'm sorry I'm so fail ;-;**

her tumblr is daddygrandfatherharleybert, you should follow her! ^_^ She's awesome!

My tumblr is KawaiiKanamashi and SunBunnyCosplay, please follow if you like Homestuck and fluff and kpop omg haha


End file.
